For the love of a child
by Taco Sushi
Summary: Somewhere in Shizuoka, lives Haruka, a little girl who likes loneliness, but soon a girl named Michiru Kaioh arrives to her neighborhood and become friends, to Michiru's disgrace, Haruka moves to Tokyo, will they see each other again? *Chapter 4 is up*
1. The beginning

Really, I'm a kind of inspired today, I'm writing in a stormy day, 5:00 am and hearing U2 "The Joshua Tree" disc, I couldn't sleep and I've come to write this, that it has just crossed my mind while I was wondering 'Why the hell I don't have a PS2?!' yeah I know, it has nothing to do with it, but my ideas just flow in a way so weird.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own them, no ooooooone!!! And neeeeveeeeeer!!, but still I can do whatever I please with them in fics, like everyone does…BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Errr…on with the show…  
  
  
  
  
  
For the love of a child  
  
  
  
This story begins in a small neighborhood in Japan, not a very populated one, but peaceful and calm, where the children played happily, the birds chirped and people lived in harmony. The place's name is Shizuoka , not so far from Tokyo, it could be called an advantage for the residents who most of the times needed to trade merchandise, maybe it was peaceful residency, but they have their economical crisis like some cities of the country.  
  
Haruka Tenoh, a small blonde with short cut hair and teal eyes, it's a special person, she didn't like to play with other children, she just didn't feel like doing it, she is known like the anti-social by the neighbors, parents of the children who were afraid of her, because she was stronger than any boy of the neighborhood, a tomboy in other words. She lives with her father and grandmother in a house near the Suruga bay, her favorite place to be.  
  
"Haruka! It's late! Come home or you dinner will froze!" Her father called from the entrance of their house.  
  
"Coming pa!" She finished building her sand castle picked up her shovel and other instruments to mould the sand, she stood and smiled satisfactory at her big castle, and then returned to her home. Once there she smelled the cooking of her grandma, how she loved her, and her cooking too.  
  
"Papa! Grandma! I'm here!" with her feet full with sand, walked over the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, there you are Haruka" her grandmother saw the sand that Haruka left in the floor. "Haruka! How times I've told you to wash your feet before getting into the house?". "Sorry grandma, I'll be right back". She left the kitchen and went to wash her feet.  
  
"There!, I'm clean, now shall we have dinner?".  
  
During the dinner, her father talked about economy and that sort of things with her grandmother, sometimes Haruka gets totally bored.  
  
"I've heard the newcomers moved next to our house, they have only a daughter" Haruka eyebrows went up and stared at her dad. "Newcomers? When?". "They arrived here this afternoon , I hope you be nice with her daughter". Haruka still munched her fish salad "But pa! The girls are…well, you know the neighbors daughters! they don't like to play with me because they say I'm so rude!". "Aww, come on Haruka, just meet her, maybe she's not like the others girls". her grandmother says. "Besides, it'll be good for you to make a friend, do you pretend to be alone all your life?" Haruka's blood started to boil. " I don't need anyone! I don't care about getting a friend and I want to be alone!" she stood from her chair and stormed towards her room, her father and grandmother just rolled eyes. "Mom, this girl, will never learn". "Don't worry, I know she'll find a friend sooner or later"  
  
The next day, the family of newcomers, the Kaioh, visited Tenoh's house, Haruka was forced to stay in the visitor's room, meeting them.  
  
"I am Nobuo Kaioh, my wife Ikuya and…" he noticed her daughter was hidden behind him, hugging his legs. "Michiru, come on, don't be shy and say hi to them". She let go of her father and stared at Haruka. "Um…hi, my name is Michiru " Haruka's father smiled and pushed Haruka a little to Michiru. "I am Shintaro Tenoh, my mother Megumi and she is my daughter" "Err..yeah" suddenly she felt her father pinching her on her arm. "Ouch!, okay, okay! I'm Haruka! Nice too meet you" she let out a sigh. Michiru was a nice girl, aquamarine hair, blue eyes, dressed beautifully and seemed so girly, like those who always liked to play with 'Barbies',while Haruka dressed with a dark red shirt and loose blue jeans. "Do you want to go upstairs, to my room…um, to play something?" Her grandmother smiled at this comment, she's been gentle with her! And she thought that was so cute coming from her granddaughter.  
  
"Sure! Mom, dad, may I?" the aqua haired little girl asked "Of course Michiru" the couple responded.  
  
Haruka led Michiru to her room, she felt a little weird, no one but her and her dad and grandmother had entered to Haruka's room. She waited Michiru to make a 'yuck' face, but instead Michiru beamed when she saw the videogame console.  
  
"You have the Atari and the Nintendo too?! Me too! It's so cool!" Haruka beamed too, she knew she and Michiru would have a beautiful friendship.  
  
"You like it too? Wow! Wanna play? I have the pac-man, and donkey kong, frog and…I don't remember what else"  
  
"Sure!" Michiru responded as Haruka handed her a black with a red button joystick, but stopped. "Atari or Nintendo?" "You have that game of hunting ducks?" Haruka reached for two Nintendo pistols. "Yeah". "Let's play it!"  
  
The game began and they started to shot the ducks in the screen.  
  
"Hey, you are better than me playing this, how old are you? Eight? Nine?" the Aqua haired girl asked and Haruka giggled "No, I'm 6".  
  
"You're tall to be a girl of six years, I have six too, just turned them two months ago". "Oh, cool… noooo!! I've lost 4 ducks!"  
  
  
  
Four years have passed and their friendship have grown up with the time, Haruka wasn't alone anymore, her and Michiru were the best friends, she was not like the others, they talked to the other children sometimes, but to them it was only her and Michiru. The Suruga bay turned into Michiru's favorite place too, she just loved being there, admiring the ocean and playing with Haruka. They were having a lie-down in the sand, looking at the sky, near the shore, letting the water wet their legs.  
  
"Ara Haruka, have you ever wondered…oh, nothing"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you ever wondered what… a kiss is like?" with nervousness in her way of speak.  
  
"No, and I'm not planning to do it someday" the blonde responded, and Michiru stayed silent and came with another question.  
  
"Why?" she asked to Haruka who then turned to her partner. "Because kissing is so yucky and mushy, sticky and…ugh, I don't know, let's say I'm not curious about that sort of things"  
  
"Not even a little?". "No" silence between them again.  
  
"You're a coward" she said to the blonde. Haruka sat and turned to Michiru. "How did you call me?". "Coward, accept it, you're a coward who is afraid of kissing". "I don't have fear of nothing!". "Yes, you are"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Aha! Do you want me to prove it?!" Michiru sat too, facing Haruka, who were in a challenge mode.  
  
"I'd like to see it" They were staring at each other for minutes, seemed like hours.  
  
"Are you sure?". "Mmm…yeah" the aqua haired girl responded. Haruka just got closer to her, until she felt Michiru's warm breath. 'Here goes nothing' Haruka thought, she hesitated a little, but she went forward, closed her eyes and quickly pressed her lips with Michiru's. The quickly it came, the quickly it end.  
  
"Whoa, that was one of the weirdest experiences I've had, and you Michi?" she looked at Michiru, who was red like a tomato. "In fact, I think I liked it…and you?". "Yeah, me too…it was not like I thought it would be, maybe because it was with you" she blushed even more. "I don't know, but I'm feeling so weird now" Michiru said. They looked at each other again.  
  
"Don't expect me to do it again, what will think our parents if they find out about this?" the blonde said to her friend. "Yeah, I know…maybe they won't allow me to see you anymore, I think I wouldn't bear it, let's act like nothing has happened". "Deal"  
  
When Haruka arrived her home, she was whistling a happy tune. "Pa! Grandma! I'm home!" in her way to upstairs she found her father. "Oh, there you're Haruka, I've been searching for you". "What's wrong?" the blonde girl asked. "Let's go with your grandmother to her bedroom, it's important you both know about this". Once there, Haruka's father started to talk.  
  
"I've been required for a new job!". Both Haruka and Megumi cheered. "That's great pa!" but then, Shintaro let out a sad sigh. "But…Haruka, I know you won't like this, but my job it's out of the city, and we will have to move in two weeks to Tokyo" Haruka couldn't believe it, they were moving?! What about Michiru!? She can not be without her!.  
  
"Dad, you can't be serious" "I'm sorry, but it's a big opportunity for us and I can't let it go". "Is not affair! You come here and tell me that I have to make a friend, now that I have her, we're moving and that means that I'll lose her!" she rushed to the door. "Where are you going?" asked her grandmother. "To my room…to think a little about this" and she left.  
  
  
  
The two weeks had passed and the day of Haruka's departure came, there was only one hour left to leave, Haruka was in Suruga bay, looking at the waves of the sea, probably her last time there.  
  
"Haruka" the blonde turned around and found Michiru in a chemisse white dress. She walked towards Haruka.  
  
"Before you go, I want to give you something" Michiru showed Haruka a collar made of sea shells and shark teeth. "I'll give you an advice, don't move that much in your sleep and it won't hurt" she gave Haruka the collar. "Shark teeth? Where did you get it?". "Oh, we ate shark soup yesterday, and I told mom to gave me the shark's teeth". "It's so cool, thanks Michi…" She put her collar on and smiled at the aqua haired girl. Michiru started to sob and threw herself to Haruka's arms. "I don't want you to *sniff* leave" tears rolled from Michiru's cheeks, Haruka hugged her and caressed her friend's hair.  
  
"I know, I don't want to leave either, but I have to" she lifted Michiru's chin and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry or you'll make me cry too" Michiru controlled herself and hugged Haruka tightly. "But I won't ever see you again". "Don't say that, you'll see, we will meet again someday…I promise" she kissed Michiru in her forehead. "Haruka?". "Yes?" Michiru's cheeks slightly blushed. "Will you kiss me again…like the other day?". "I guess I could" She kissed Michiru on the lips, but this time she made it slowly and long.  
  
"Thanks Haruka" and took Haruka's hand.  
  
Suddenly they heard the horn of a car. "Haruka! It's time! Let's get going!. It was Shintaro, Haruka's father and her grandmother. "I guess this is the good bye". "No, this is only a 'see you then'" she smiled and let go of Haruka's hand who started to run towards the car, her eyes filling with tears, she didn't want Michiru to see her cry. "Bye Michiru!" she climbed up and the car drove off.  
  
"Good bye Haruka…I won't ever forget you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is not the end, it's only the beginning. So sad isn't? Oh yeah! Does anyone remember the Atari? I do, with that I started my love for the videogames! But unfortunately, my dad sold it! He said it didn't work anymore and until now he just told me! He did it because he bought me the Nintendo, anyway, the Atari joystick was so hard, I remember that game of ducks, you pointed the pistol to the screen and shoot to them in the Nintendo game, *sigh of happiness* I can remember that kind of things more than my past life.  
  
Well, let me know if this fic was worth writing, review please! 


	2. Meeting a stranger

Here's the chapter two and before I start, I want to warn you, this fic may have grammar mistakes and I hope someday I get rid of this defect… it's not my fault! It's the school! Damn them, damn the English teacher and damn the stupid principal who likes to eat his pants… uh-oh, I wasn't supposed to give that kind of information, but I still hate him.  
  
He suspended me yesterday, the reason, a ridiculous one, but I'll make sure he receives his punishment, *evil grin* it's and advantage when you make friends with a band of eggs-throwers ~_^  
  
Special thanks to the people who reviewed this fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2. "Meeting a stranger"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michiru Kaioh walked by the streets of Tokyo, at her 20 years old, she turned into a beautiful woman, their parents who stayed in Shizouka, decided that her daughter had to find a job and start a new life. She didn't felt so lucky lately, since she arrived Tokyo two days ago she still haven't found a job, and for worse, the weather was getting awful day with day.  
  
The sky started flashing and the strong thunders could be hear, thick drops of water fell.  
  
"Oh, just great…and I didn't bring my umbrella" she took her jacket off and covered her head with it. It started to rain faster and Michiru began to run.  
  
'I have to get back to my apartment as soon as possible, I don't want to look like a wet dog' she thought as she kept running, and then when she crossed the street, without noticing, a big truck headed towards her, when she noticed it, her legs didn't respond, she couldn't move and just waited for the impact, closing her eyes.  
  
"Nooooo!!!" she heard the screech of the wheels of the truck and someone yelling at her, and suddenly feeling someone pushing her out of the way, after that, everything went black. The stranger had saved her, but Michiru was unconscious and the rain was still so strong , so the stranger picked her up and carried her to a safe place.  
  
When Michiru woke up, she moaned and realized that she was not in her house, somewhere unknown, she was in bed covered with a blanket and wearing dry clothes.  
  
"What the?! Where I am?" she blinked twice and saw a blonde man with short cut hair and teal eyes "About time, you're awake" the stranger with husky voice and large black coat was sitting next to the bed. Michiru startled and grabbed the vase in the wood table next to her.  
  
"Who are you?!" "Calm down… I'm the one who saved you from that truck". The stranger said coolly "Gee, sorry". And she placed back the vase "Nevermind…" "Wait a moment, where are my clothes!? And why I'm wearing this?!". "You were all wet, and I …*blush* had to remove them and put you on dry clothes…your clothes are on the washing machine". "You undressed me?" "Yeah…but don't get angry, first… I didn't touch you, I would never do that sort of things and second…I'm a woman"  
  
Michiru sighed of relief. "Thanks, you saved my life…I owe you one" but the blonde shook her head. "No, you don't owe me anything, you were lucky, if I wouldn't passed by there, you would not be here" Michiru gave the blonde a warm smile who turned away blushing. 'I have the feeling I had seen her before' both of them thought at the same time "Where are we?" "We're in my house of course, who is asking by the way?" " Kaioh Michiru, nice to meet you…and you?" "……well, I am" and then someone arrived the house. "Someone in here?! Hey! I'm home!" a male voice came from downstairs. "My father is here…I'll be right back, I'll bring you something to eat, just wait me here" she left the room and went downstairs.  
  
"Hey old man" she greeted her father, who looked at her and greeted back. "Ah, hello little brat, who's the visitor?". "How did you know?". "Because I saw woman clothes in the washing machine, and I know you don't wear that". "Well, you see…" but she never finished her sentence because her father was grinning at her. "Oooooh, now I see, you were busy while I was out". And Haruka furious blushed. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" and her father started laughing to death, he just loved tease her like that, of course, knowing her preferences.  
  
"Aww, calm down Haruka, I was just kidding, sometimes you don't have sense of humor, look, I went to the supermarket and brought some food and other things, they're in the kitchen". "Uh, thanks, I'm going to get some food to her…and father?" "Yeah?". "If you go upstairs, don't sneak in my room, she'll surely throw at you something". "Whoa, understood…and why did you bring her here?". "I'll explain you later, I have to feed her, she doesn't look not so well". And she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Michiru looked around, examining the room, she saw posters of luxurious cars in the walls, lamps, a big couch, the sliding window that leads to the balcony, there were a lot of scale models cars in the mantelpiece. "Gee, I think she likes cars" and then she saw piles of clothing in the floor. "And disorder too…" The photo on the desk caught her attention, she got up of the bed and reached for the item. She looked at it and saw a blonde boyish girl about 11 years old with a man with black hair and dark brown eyes, he had an arm around the shoulders girl, in the back of the photo saw something written. "July 7th, 1993…so she's about 20 years"  
  
"Hey I'm back" the blonde was carrying a dish of food and a cup of hot tea, she saw Michiru seeing the photo. "Sorry, I didn't hear you coming" said Michiru placing the photo back "No, it's okay…" the blonde placed the plate and the cup over a wood table next to the bed. "There, I brought you some Soba and hot tea. (Soba is a long and slender pasta of wheat). "Thanks, you didn't have to" she sat on the bed, took the chopsticks and started to eat.  
  
"In that photo over there, you're the blonde girl aren't you?". "Yeah, with my dad 9 years ago, I was eleven back then" she sat in the couch next to Michiru. "You like cars, right?". "I wonder how did you guess" she used a tone of sarcasm in her voice making Michiru giggle. "And well, what were you doing outside with that weather?". And she explained the blonde where did she come from and that she has arrived Tokyo two days ago, she was searching for a job and still haven't found one.  
  
"And you? What do you do?". Her savior glanced at her and took a big breath.  
  
"I'm a car designer, I work at the Honda company and let's say I'm not satisfied with my job". "And why's that?". "Well, I love cars, but is not enough for me design them".  
  
"Uh, what do you want to do then?". "I've always dreamed of being a F-1 racer, but my dad doesn't allows me to do it, he says it's so dangerous"  
  
"You know he's right, you must understand that he only says that because he cares for you, but when it comes about dreams… what about your mother?". "I don't have one, I don't even remember having one". "Uh, sorry". And Michiru sipped her tea.  
  
"So, you're a music composer searching for job?". "Exactly". "Something is telling me that you're in the right place". "What do you mean?". "My father is searching for someone like you". "Really?! That's great!". "Yeah, but believe me, it won't be that easy, you'll have to try hard" the blonde said.  
  
"Thanks, I'll do my best…wow! I could call that luck ". the aqua haired girl kept eating, until she saw a collar clung from the blonde's neck, made of sea shells and shark teeth.  
  
"Oh my!…" Michiru dropped her chopsticks and covered her mouth with her right hand, staring at the blonde.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" the dumbfounded blonde said.  
  
"You are Haruka!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chan,chan,chan,chaaaaaaaaaaan! Don't you just love the cliffhangers?! BWAHAHAHAHA!! YES I DO!! And I like it the most when I'm the one who's writing!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *people starts to leave without reviewing* Oh…look what I did, EEAH! Don't go yet!! I promise I'll post the next chapter soon! Don't leave me all alone…umm, well I better get used to it, poor me… 


	3. Haruka has lost her memory?

Chapter 3. "Haruka has lost her memory?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"H-Haruka?!" The aqua haired woman couldn't believe it, after 10 years, she had found her best friend of childhood.  
  
"Yes? How do you know my name?" Haruka started to get a little lost.  
  
"…So you…forgot me" with her tone full of sadness and deception, Michiru glanced at the collar touching it "I gave you this 10 years ago, in Shizuoka at the Suruga bay, why can't you remember?". "I-I don't know what are you talking about" Suddenly Haruka's head ached and closed her eyes in pain.  
  
"AAAAGH!". "Haruka! Are you all right?!" "Yeah… it's nothing, it happens sometimes…" she stood and headed towards the door's room. "Look, I have to get back to work to deliver my designs, you stay in bed, your fever has not diseased" "But!" "Just do it!" she got outside and slammed the door.  
  
"Haruka…" Michiru took and examined again the photo who placed on the desk and then climbed to Haruka's bed. "What strange…the man who is with her is not her real father, but I'm sure that she's Haruka"  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Come in" Michiru said as she saw the same man who was in the photo, peeking from the door.  
  
"You won't throw at me something, right?" Michiru giggled "No, of course not" and the man entered into the room  
  
"Hi, the name's Hirosa Ueda, Haruka's father" Michiru's eyebrows arched. "What?" Ueda asked. "No, nothing…oh, and I'm Kaioh Michiru " there was silence in the room until Ueda spoke. "Well, Michiru, Haruka told me that you are a music composer, and I decided to have a little chat with you" and he sat in the couch.  
  
"Sure, but…do you mind if I ask you something first?". "Of course not, go ahead".  
  
"What happened to Haruka?". "Why? Do you know her?". "Yes, I do and I know you're not her real father". Ueda's jaw dropped. "This will be a long history, at least Haruka isn't here, but she'll have to know about this anyway…and no, I'm not his real father, it happened ten years ago…"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
In Tokyo's hospital, a man waited impatiently for the doctor who attended his son Shiroki, he was seriously injured in a car crash, he came as fast as possible and the nurse told him to stay in the waiting room.  
  
"Mr. Ueda?" The doctor walked towards Ueda with a serious face.  
  
"Yes, Doctor? How's my son?" The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Ueda…we couldn't save him, he was drunk and the damage was so severe" Mr. Ueda gazed down and his eyes filled with tears. "I've lost him…I've lost everything" and then he turned around and walked away. He passed by the corridors and suddenly stopped when he heard a man with weak voice, asking for his help, the curiosity took the best of him and sneaked in the room where the voice came from.  
  
"T-thanks god someone heard me" the man was all covered with bandages, he could see his face though, he was a blonde man with teal eyes, he hardly could speak.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked to the blonde. "I-I had a car crash accident with a young man…my mother is already dead and I'm gonna die very soon…" Ueda felt guilty, he knew it, this man was the one who his son had crashed with it, and it was his son's fault for being drunk.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mister…".  
  
"Tenoh…"  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Tenoh…it was all my fault, I'm so sorry…"  
  
"I see...so you are the young man's father?". "Was…my son has just died minutes ago, he was all I had in this world" Mr. Tenoh gazed at the bed next to him. "Look…" the blonde said to the dark brown haired man, as he glanced towards a bed, seeing a girl laying there with bandages in some parts of her body.  
  
"Her name is Haruka…she will make it, however, she won't remember nothing when she wakes up, she's my most precious treasure, but I will not be with her anymore…I- I want you to take care of her, please". Ueda's eyes widened, but then he nodded slowly. "I promise you Mr. Tenoh, I'll take care of her, no matter what" the blonde sighed in relief and closed his eyes. "Thanks Mr. Ueda, I know… you'll be a good father to her, I'll say hi to your son for you" and he slept, to never be awaken again. He called the doctor to tell him that Tenoh Shintaro has died, and that he'll take care of Haruka from now on.  
  
"Who are you?" The blonde girl asked, still in bed looking confused at the person who was next to her.  
  
"Hi Haruka…I am Hirosa Ueda… your father"  
  
  
  
*End flashback*  
  
  
  
"And that was what it happened" He gazed down and then, to look again at Michiru, who was in tears. "Why did it have to be Haruka?…that's why she doesn't remembers me". "You're the one who gave her that collar that she always wears?" Always? She has used her collar all the time? This thought made someway Michiru blush. "Yeah, when we were children". "I've asked her why does she always wears that collar… and she told me that she only knows that someone very special gave it to her, but she doesn't seems to remember that person but now I know, Michiru, you're an important person of Haruka's past life, but I don't know if it's time for her to know yet about this".  
  
"I think, is for the best that she knows about her past life, besides she is not a child anymore, I'm sure she will understand and I'll help her, I want her…to remember me".  
  
"I see, but do it at it's time, we don't know how she'll react"  
  
"And that's why you don't want her to be a F-1 racer? Because of the car crash accident?" Michiru asked "Yes and I'm not going to change my mind, I don't want to lose her too". Michiru said nothing. "Shall we talk about that job you've been wanting?"  
  
After 2 hours, Haruka returned home and found his father in the guest room checking a few papers. "Hey there you old man, what are you doing?". "Oh! Haruka, I'm glad you're back, see… this girl Michiru is indeed good at this, her music is great and I must say that she has been contracted " Haruka smiled and ruffled his father hair. "Told you so, I know when someone has the enough ability to be contracted by you and excuse me, I'm going upstairs to see how Michiru is". She made her way upstairs until she heard his father calling her.  
  
"Haruka!". "Yes dad?". "It's the first time I see you caring for someone, do you have a special reason to do it?". Now Haruka was blushing. "Errr…just, well is just that, I think I've changed, that's all" and she headed towards her room, to check Michiru.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Michiru be able to make Haruka remember her past? I wonder, I wonder!  
  
Ooooh yeaaah! 3rd chapter is done! And 4th chapter is waiting to be posted, This time I didn't finished this chapter with a lovely cliffhanger ( But don't think it was the last one! There's still so much more!!!MWAHAHAHAHA..*coughs*) Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope you keep reading the rest of the fic, that will make me happy ^0^ And the reviews too!! 


	4. Starting friendship, again

Wahahaha! you can't believe it right? It's been a long time since I've decided not to write anymore (Wonder when I decided that??) well guess what, Taco Sushi is back!!! I'm really sorry with those who wanted me to continue this fic as soon as possible (Come on, it wasn't that bad, just 3 or 4 months ago since I wrote the last chapter XD) I was out of inspiration, that's absolutely a lie of course, maybe I should tell you the truth..  
  
I couldn't write because:  
  
1.- I've been so lazy. 2.- I got a job. 3.- Spending time with friends. 4.- School (yeah, working and "studying" is someway a *little* hard to me) 5.- Decisions about the separation of my parents 6.- Playing Pump it Up (One of my new addictions ^_^ I love it!)  
  
So there, everyone is happy, I'm happy, you're happy, they're happy *points at Michiru and Haruka who doesn't seem to know what's happening here but I don't care* and now, while you read this chapter, I will.err, leave you here since I have to feed my *looks at her dog who's pulling and ripping her jeans* WOULD YOU STOP THAT ! You've already broke your bowl that I bought for you with MY money and love!!! And now this!, aren't you ashamed?! *dog starts licking Taco's hand*..Aaagh..all right, I forgive you, but never broke your bowl again and.. *dog looks and grabs a Pooh bear plushy* Yeah, you can rip that, I don't mind but my sister does, but aaaah..like we care, right Brownicio?? *starts to rip Pooh in little pieces* -_-U I have the feeling that I'm not doing anything good letting you do that..Let's start this fic instead, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4. Starting friendship, again  
  
  
  
  
  
-Excuse me, may I come in?- Haruka said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
-You don't need to ask, it's your room, and you're already inside- Michiru giggled.  
  
-Yeah, you're right- she took sit next to the bed where Michiru was.  
  
-You know.. I thought..- she couldn't finish her sentence, the blonde placed her hand on Michiru's forehead, checking her temperature and with her other hand checking hers .  
  
-Sorry, I couldn't find the thermometer, that's why I'm using..skin- then she moved her hand down to Michiru's cheek -Looks like you're fine now- said the blonde, still with her hand on the aqua haired woman's forehead.  
  
-Yeah.. a lot better I'd say- Michiru didn't believe what she just said and coughed slightly blushing.  
  
Haruka raised an eyebrow -Are you sure?-  
  
-Yes I am.. anyway, I was saying that I thought you'd never return, you see, your father and I were talking about my future, and he told me that I-  
  
- You're going to see my father tomorrow because he wants to test you and maybe he'd stay as your boss- Haruka finished and Michiru pouted .  
  
-Don't you think it's rude to interrupt people while they're talking?-  
  
-I think so..forgive me??- the blonde scratched her head , Michiru smiled.  
  
-Don't worry, you're forgiven, only because you saved my life-  
  
-My conscience it's clean now, thanks- both of them giggled 'She's still so cute after all this years' thought Michiru, while seeing her blonde friend still giggling. (A/N: Yes, they giggle and smile a lot, ne? )  
  
Their giggling ended soon and silence filled the room..-Well..like you said, I'm fine so maybe I should leave now- the aqua haired woman said getting out of bed, gathering her things.  
  
-Umm .. I don't know how far is your house from here, I'll give you a ride, if you want- suggested Haruka.  
  
-You are nice, really, but you've done so much for me, really .. I can walk-  
  
Suddenly, drops of water started to fall rapidly outside the house followed by a clash of thunder.  
  
Michiru turned slowly to Haruka with an expressionless face, Haruka stood from her chair and reached the car keys digging her jeans pockets with a grin on her face.  
  
-I hope you like getting wet again, but you must be careful, there's a lot of thunders out there and we don't know what would happen to you -  
  
The aqua haired woman let out a sigh -We just met, and now you're making fun of me, how nice of you-  
  
-Of course I am ma'am - she opened the door waiting Michiru to get out first .  
  
-And I thought you were not funny ..and cold like hours ago, quick change uh?-  
  
Haruka raised both eyebrows, she was right, she acted cold towards Michiru before she had gone to her job, what happened there? she ran a hand through her blonde hair with her gaze down.  
  
-Listen, I'm sorry about earlier .. I should not have yelled at you like that, I don't know what happened to me- Michiru walked towards her and put a hand on Haruka's shoulder. -Don't worry, it's ok ..let's go now- then she got out of the room, following Haruka behind.  
  
On the way to Michiru's house ..  
  
Haruka glanced at Michiru noticing her very thoughtful, the silence between them was someway uncomfortable ..  
  
-What are you thinking about?- asked Haruka, her gaze still on the road, hands on the steering wheel, the windscreen wiper was on, wiping away the drops of water from the windshield. Michiru gazed at Haruka  
  
-Me? Nothing ..why?-  
  
-You haven't said a word since we left -  
  
-Oh..that, I'm fine, I was just thinking about umm..tomorrow, why do you ask?- Michiru asked to her now "new" friend.  
  
-Well, obviously I care for you- and the teasing game begins..  
  
-And may I ask, since when do you care for me?- Michiru glanced at Haruka with a smile playing on her lips, Haruka could feel her cheeks burn, though she couldn't see Michiru, since her view was still glued on the road, she knew Michiru had "that" smile on her beautiful face.  
  
- You believe yourself smart, aren't you?-  
  
- I asked you a something, I can tell you are trying to avoid it-  
  
-Please Michiru, first of all, if I wouldn't care, you wouldn't be here now, maybe somewhere else like the hospital, or worse..- Michiru didn't say nothing, Haruka just kept driving.  
  
-Ne, Haruka?-  
  
-Yes?-  
  
-We just passed my house, like six blocks behind- Haruka pressed the brake , making the car stop shaking both of them. Haruka turned to Michiru.  
  
-Why you didn't tell me before?- asked the blonde.  
  
-You were distracting me- answered the aqua haired girl.  
  
-Oh, now you're saying that I have the fault, just great- Haruka turned "U" the car, returning to the girl's house.  
  
- I was just kidding, it's fun teasing you, you know-  
  
-I'm glad you found someone to make fun of- said Haruka sarcastically.  
  
-You started it- and both of them looked at each other without saying a word, then Haruka grinned at her, and Michiru let out a giggle.  
  
Soon, they arrived Michiru's house, to both of them, the day didn't went like they expected, they've found each other, to Haruka, a new friend, to Michiru, an old and lost friend of her childhood ..  
  
  
  
  
  
At least! I've finished the promised chapter after a 'so not very short time', my way of writing has changed (I changed the " with a -), well I wanted to try something new, and I guess I liked it. The next chapter, it won't take THAT long like I did with this chapter (I hope so wahahahaha!) *clears her throat* well I enjoyed writing this chapter, in other words: I didn't have something else more "productive" to do, like my mother says, but hey, it's worth to me! Oh, and yeah, sorry about my spelling mistakes.  
  
Until next chapter! 


End file.
